Interactions between bacteria and the epithellal cells account for the adherence and colonization of the distal urethra by potentially infecting organisms, and the first stage of urinary tract infection. The present research studies the relative adherence of certain bacteria to various urothelial surfaces and cells, before and after treatment by enzymes and sugars.